<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Means Everything to Me by cherryredriots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256872">She Means Everything to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryredriots/pseuds/cherryredriots'>cherryredriots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Adora/Catra, Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, IT'S GAY, Love Confessions, hurt/comfort without the hurt so like. i guess just comfort?, they talk out their feelings in a meadow of wildflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryredriots/pseuds/cherryredriots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a moment alone, Catra and Adora reflect on the moment they knew their true feelings for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She Means Everything to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"C'mon, there's something I wanna show you," Adora murmurs as she stands, extending a hand out to Catra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a quirk of her eyebrow and a questioning hum, Catra reaches out and laces their fingers together, content to follow Adora to the ends of the world if she'd ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They excuse themselves and wave goodbye to their friends seated around the table, slipping out of the dining room as multiple goodbyes follow in their wake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora leads Catra quietly through the twists and turns of the castle, totally tight-lipped about their destination, a lilting, "You'll see!" the only response she gives under Catra's persistent prodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they've successfully navigated the labyrinth of hallways, they're exiting the castle and Catra follows Adora past the numerous little shops closed down for the day, along the shore of the sea, and into the forest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They trek through the Whispering Woods, navigating over gnarled roots of ancient trees and through prickly bushes burdened with bright berries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally after Adora chops through a particularly thick bit of vegetation with her staff, they make it out into a jaw-dropping clearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Adora…" Catra breathes, eyes wide as she takes in the surroundings. A sea of wildflowers stretches out before them, oranges and pinks and pops of red swaying lightly in the gentle breeze. To their right, a waterfall cascades down into a small pond filled with lily pads, throwing mist out that catches the sun <em>just right</em></span>
  <span> and reflects a soft rainbow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if cued by the girls' arrival, the frogs that call the pond their home open their wide mouths to add their chorus of calls to the music of the scene, to the wind rustling the silky petals and the thundering of the waterfall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's gorgeous," Catra whispers, but she knows that that's an understatement, not even close to capturing the beauty of the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I found it one day while training," Adora explains, tugging lightly on Catra's hands to lead her towards the center of the meadow. "I thought you'd like it," she adds, her cheeks tinting a soft pink as she averts her gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra's lips pull up in a smile. "I love it. What do you look so bashful for, you dork?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora bumps their shoulders together with a hum. "I just like seeing you happy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gross," Catra chides, sticking her tongue out playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora returns it with a wrinkled nose and pulls Catra down to sit amongst the flowers. She folds her legs in towards her body and Catra settles her head in Adora's lap with a happy purr, stretching her own legs out in front of her and folding her hands atop her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Figured we could use some time to ourselves for a change."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good to know you have a good idea every once in a while," Catra teases, her eyes glittering with mirth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora flicks Catra's forehead with an indignant, "Hey!" and Catra lets out a laugh, batting Adora's hand away with her tail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What, I gave you a compliment!" she argues, but the way her smile resembles something closer to a smirk ruins any chance at seeming innocent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning back on one arm, Adora huffs good-naturedly and tips her head back to look up at the sky, an explosion of pinks and oranges reminiscent of the wildflowers stretching out above them as the sun makes its descent towards the horizon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of quiet reflection as if psyching herself up for something, Adora exhales softly and returns her gaze to Catra, settling a hand on her girlfriend's face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighs, her warm, peachy breath fanning across Catra's face, and twirls a piece of short brown hair around her finger. "Catra?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra blinks up at Adora once, twice. "Yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When did you know you had feelings for me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pursing her lips together, Catra cuts her eyes away from Adora and trains them on the glittering waterfall.  "The day I helped Sparkles escape."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora hums, encouraging her to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She got in my head. Prime sent me to interrogate her and find out anything I could about your plans and she–" Catra exhales roughly, "she told me to do 'one good thing' in my life and even after I high-tailed it out of there, her words wouldn't stop echoing in my head. I was wandering around Prime's ship, desperately trying to get that stupid loop to stop, when I remembered this day from when we were kids."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheeks burning bright, Catra turns over and presses her face into Adora's stomach, prompting Adora to run a soothing hand through her hair. "I remembered it so clearly, it was like it was playing out right in front of me," she continues, her voice slightly muffled. "I remembered how upset I was that you had chosen Lonnie over me, how devastated I was. And how angry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So </span>
  </em>
  <span>angry." </span>
</p>
<p><span>Catra begins to toy with the hem of Adora's shirt, trying to keep her voice steady. “But that wasn’t what stuck with me about that day. What stuck was this-this horrible </span><em><span>jealousy</span></em><span> that I could never place. I wanted you to be </span><em><span>my </span></em><span>friend, not anyone else’s. But there was always something in me, even back then, that whispered about wanting </span><em><span>more</span></em><span>. I was so scared of that voice, that </span><em><span>attachment </span></em><span>and so I locked it away</span> <span>and swore never to look at you like that again. And when you left, I knew I’d made the right decision. But some stupid, traitorous part of me always hoped. Every time I'd see you standing across from me on the battlefield, I'd hope you'd come back to me again. I was so damn naive.” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Catra lets out a sigh and leans back enough to look into Adora’s eyes. "After everything that's happened, it seems so trivial now… but Sparkles' </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> voice begging me to do the right thing just brought everything to the surface and I couldn't push it away anymore. It didn't matter because I never thought I'd get off that ship, but I figured if I could save her, save </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then maybe you'd forgive me for all the pain I've caused and that'd be enough. But, of course, you're a stubborn, self-sacrificing idiot and came for me anyway and well...you know the rest…" she trails off, eyes darting away once more as her freckled cheeks redden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora’s hand leaves the crown of Catra’s head and she plucks a pink flower near her knee. She grabs another from somewhere behind Catra and with a hum, starts to tie them together, letting Catra recover from that vulnerable confession as it hangs in the air between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few short minutes, Catra huffs out a breath and flops back into her original position in Adora’s lap and pokes Adora’s face. "What about you, princess? When'd you realize it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When you told me you were sorry," she whispers, her eyes trained on the flowers she's quietly weaving together. "It sounded like less of an apology and more of a goodbye. And I couldn't imagine my life without you in it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Adora—" Catra breathes, reverent, but Adora pushes on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Even when we were on opposite sides of a war, you were the </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>constant in my life, Catra. You were always there. So hearing you struggle against those Horde soldiers, being faced with the possibility of </span>
  <em>
    <span>losing</span>
  </em>
  <span> you </span>
  <b>
    <em>forever</em>
  </b>
  <span> this time, it made me finally face what I think I've always known. What I've always felt."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seemingly satisfied with her knot, Adora picks another flower and adds it to the chain, slowly fashioning it into a semblance of a crown. “It took me so long to realize it, but when I finally did, it’s like everything clicked into place. It just made sense. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We </span>
  </em>
  <span>just made sense.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I felt that too,” Catra murmurs. “It felt like coming home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora’s hands still and a smile pulls at her lips. “Yeah, exactly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Adora goes back to her creation, Catra picks a singular orange flower and slowly plucks the petals off one by one, letting each float down to land on her stomach. “But now, things feel</span>
  <em>
    <span> too</span>
  </em>
  <span> perfect. I'm just waiting to wake up one day and find you gone again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora settles the finished flower crown on Catra's head, then lets her hands slide down Catra's face until she can cradle her cheeks. "I'm not leaving you ever again, Catra," she swears, her voice low and intimate, leaving no room for doubt or objection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You promise?” Catra can’t help but ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Marry me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Washed in the brilliant golds of the fading day, Catra’s eyes widen at the declaration, but it’s an answer to her question and it’s the easiest thing in the world to reply, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/cherryredriots">twitter</a> if you'd like!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>